homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121615-Doubling Deals
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling amoralAriadne AA at 19:09 -- CC: Hey, Ari AA: Hey Nyarla. AA: I see you finally woke up. CC: Yeah, not sure what to say about the situation I woke up to, though AA: What do you mean? CC: You offering Aaisha a deal and trapping Lorrea in the archives AA: She's not trapped. I've promised her safe return. AA: And I find it a bit odd that you're implying I've done something wrong. CC: I'm not CC: I don't approve of the deal though CC: But it's actually on Aaisha for making it CC: I don't want to be ungrateful since whatever it is included my freedom, but I still don't feel it wasp the best choice that could've been made AA: And why are you bringing this to me and not her, then? CC: Oh, I've brought it to her alright CC: But is there a way that I can intervene here? CC: I'm glad it wasp you and not another terror, but I still would rather not have anyone else linked to all this CC: Especially not for my sake when my fate wouldn't even be so terrible AA: A contract, once made, cannot be undone. CC: Shit, I wasp hoping that wouldn't be the case CC: So there's no way to release her? AA: No. And I find it odd that you almost seem to be... begrudging her... this power. AA: Did you want to make a contract yourself? CC: I'm not begrudging her the power, I'm miffed that she'd deal on my behalf and do something she'd know I disapprove of CC: I'm don't envy that she's awaiting possession AA: This was the least painful way i could find to free you. AA: Why are you bringing all this up to me? CC: I wasp prepared to reach for some bargain to end hers CC: That's why I can to you CC: I appreciate the concern, by the way CC: Though I'd have rather been consulted on this before being sprung free AA: That's an issue for you to bring up with your lover. Not me. CC: Is there a deal I can make to supplant hers? CC: Get her out of this horror terror business and go back to whatever punishmant the terrors had for me CC: They're probably pissed at me slipping out of the archives AA: That is the height of rudeness, and extremely paternalistic. I thought better of you. CC: Wow, okay, you're right and I'm sorry for that. I just can't submit to this being done CC: If it's for my freedom, I'd rather be the one possessed or whatever you're getting out of it CC: Last time she gave in to horror terrors for my sake, it didn't go well AA: I cannot undo what has been done. AA: We can discuss terms of a separate contract, if you wish. CC: Well, what do the other terrors have to say about my release? CC: Is my dreamself going to get it worse than before for this? AA: Most are displeased, but Libby negotiated for your dreamself's safety. AA: You shouldn't worry about that. CC: Shouldn't Libby be my biggest fear regarding my dreamself's fate? CC: You thought she'd send me to the rookery AA: It seems Scarlet was influencing her feelings toward you. AA: She isn't black for you at all. AA: You're rather safe nw. AA: now. CC: Scarlet is such a headache CC: So I'm not being auctioned off anymore CC: Good to know AA: Oh, you are. They're still fighting over it. AA: Libby is just not an option. AA: I would be prepared to make an offer CC: Why don't you? AA: I can't do something for nothing, you know. CC: Would that really constitute doing something? CC: At least, doing something for free CC: Minus the competition, it's just claiming my dreamself, who's open to the public right now, right? CC: I'm not suggesting you do it for my sake or anything like that CC: Just that if you had your own experiments and etc that you needed a lab rat for, why not put in a bid for me? AA: See, this is you wanting me to do something for you. You are banking that I will not be as bad as say, Libby's Owner. AA: And so trying to push me to be the one to purchase you. AA: I am not a fool, Nyarla, and I cannot do something for nothing. AA: If you would like me to bid for you, say so, but be prepared to negotiate. CC: No, I'm honestly not. CC: I only wondered why you implied you would have, but didn't CC: I'm not opposed to you bidding for me, if anyone, but I don't have much to offer you CC: Except myself, of course AA: The prices have gotten a little high for my tastes. I'd be willing to make a similar Grimdark offer to you, if you wanted. AA: But I am not going to spend the kind of capital they are currently batting around for your dreamself. AA: not without something to make it worth it to me. CC: What is grimdark? CC: So far, I've only heard that it's possession CC: In exchange for some kind of other powers CC: Aaisha said something about psionics, I wasp more focused on the possession part AA: It is short term possession. Wherein I will take over her body and do whatever is necessary to end whatever threats befall her. CC: End whatever threats? CC: So it's some kind of fight or flight that lets you in? AA: yes CC: What else is there to it? CC: Please, I want her safe as can be CC: No offense to you AA: She will be safe. Maybe you should trust her. CC: She's one of the only ones I fully trust, but this is a bit of a stretch as far as decision making goes CC: To me, it is CC: But this is depressing me, so anyway CC: The cost of my "kinda sorta liberation" is temporary possession? AA: The cost of your liberation + a new power, yes. CC: A new power?N AA: like she did. CC: Why is the power included? CC: Is grimdark worth more to you than just the bid for my dreamself? AA: The deal isn't balanced otherwise. CC: Would you mind terribly if I brought a friend into this? CC: I promised he could sit in on any deals that I may make AA: I assume you mean the Prince-Consort? CC: Prince-Consort? CC: I mean Serios Calier AA: Yes, the Prince-Consort. AA: I'm fine with his presence, when I have time. CC: Oh, are you busy? AA: Yes. AA: Give me a few hours. CC: Thank you CC: I can use the time to gather myself CC: Hehe, before I ask you to gather myselves CC: I'll leave you to whatever business you have going on, but first, can I ask your class and aspect? AA: No. That's information that must be bought. -- amoralAriadne AA gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 21:12 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Ariadne